Mobsters
by Sabaku No Skighler
Summary: ON HOLD! When Gaara's father makes Gaara go to Junior High school will he be able to take the human interaction or will students start to suddenly disappear?
1. School

**Yesh people I am back, my computer has made it home safe and sound :D However I think some of my key's don't work which makes me really sad lol.  
Uhm, this story came to me as school and I wrote it down in my journal in classes and I'm glad to finally be able to post it on here :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else that would... Be in here which I'm not sure when it will be :D As most know me this is the only time I put the Naruto disclaimer. If I add more then I will disclaim them lolz~  
Warning, this is rated M for a reason and apparently the last time I updated a story and it had a rape scene someone voiced that I should advertise that. If it happens it happens, sometimes I forget to say something sooooo, brace yourselves. I like to usually include rape in my stories so, just beware.**

**I will try and write more for Kitsune and my other stories.  
I have a deviantart which I posted on my profile and if you want for me to do a drawing for your story I would be more than happy to do it. I have done some before and I don't remember if I uploaded them or not but I will check. **

**Also I made a community :D for angst stories for Gaara and Naruto like rape and hurt and killing and what not lolz.**

* * *

**Chapter One - School**

Waking whenever I wanted was a blessing, of course it would be for any other person. Most would wish to be in my place, to sleep when I wanted and wake with the same requirements - or lack there of.

If I ever slept.

Sleeping was never a luxury, ever since I was a child and had taken my first life.

My mothers.

She had given her life yo bare me, father had drilled it in my mind I was a murderer, perfect for the family. This was the only time he was proud of me, well at least hated me less. I am known as Gaara Sabaku, or Sabaku No Gaara, it does not matter in which you address me.

"Gaara-sama." A voice rang out just outside my Japanese styled house doors. "What." My voice clipped and to the point, a headache forming, a clear sign I would not like his visit.

"Kazekage-Sama has requested your appearance in the council room."

I scoffed at him, "I will be there shortly. Leave me." Growling the last part I watched as his shadowy form stood, after a deep bow and walked away. Shuffling his feet against the wood planks as they grew dimmer and dimmer with each passing step. Sighing loudly as well as long I stood and dressed in a crimson kimono that had black pin stripes down the length.

Opening the door and walking down the familiar wooden flooded hall. Turning a right at the corner another hallway, a left, more hallway, up a flight of stairs and another long hallway I stood in front of double doors. A picture of a terrifying raccoon dog growled at those who apposed it. A slight smirk graced my lips if only for a moment, as it soon fell hearing that familiar deep voice that almost copied my own.

Muscles braced as well as setting my emotionless facade, plunged right into the room.

There was father, sitting in his chair up above the 6-10 stepped platform. The chair having no legs, just a long and wide back to support most of his body as he leaned against it, those glaring piercing eyes staring at me. Almost as if he was trying to look past me and pretend I never existed, or try and flame me to death. Bowing my head just slightly so I wouldn't have to go through another punishment for being disrespectful though I held no respect for the man before me. "Father." His eyes narrowed, "Something you needed?"

"Gaara." He frowned deeply at me, his youngest son. "We, the council and I had a talk about you." At this declaration I couldn't help but stiffen with eyes slightly widened, unnoticeable to the naked eye. _Uh-oh, this is never good._

"You are one of my best men, your killing intent could make the toughest of men wet themselves. However your people skills need work, for I believe you would be the best Heir."

My eyes widened more, staring up at the man who never loved me like his own child. "What?" I asked, my mask of emotionless no longer up as I'm sure my expression held one of surprise and disbelief. "We have decided to enroll you into high school."

I blinked again and glared, my intelligence more so than his own, tying with those of the highest ranking in the highest education there was. "Father, I do not need to go to school. My intelligence would only lower." My glare narrowed, trying to make myself more clear by giving him the glare he praised not to long ago. Father however did not fear me, knowing I would be no match with him at the moment. He glared back almost as fearsome as my own, "Gaara you will go to school starting tomorrow. We had already enrolled you. Being a freshmen in Junior High shouldn't be to hard for you now should it?" He smirked as if he were teasing me, mocking me into giving in to his wishes. "Your brother and sister are also going to be attending school. Kankuro will be only two years ahead of you, though I was considering pulling him back a year to keep more of an eye on you. Temari will be a freshmen in high school. You will be driven to said place where you will attend the classes and interact with those of your age/peers. Now leave and get some rest. School starts at 8 am." A flicker of his wrist and immediately I stood, turned and walking away from father and that dreadful room.

Once I was in my room, I sulked. I will admit it this time, going to school where you were only there to converse with others your age was not how I pictured spending my time and therefore I believe I was able to sulk about this freely. Now going on another mission, that's what I wanted to do, to feel the rush of watching the blood spill from the little hole from the bullet or the gush of it flowing like a waterfall. But no, I had the nerve to hope, to even try and pray to whoever listened to me that father would give me another mission. It's been to long since my last kill and I'm getting restless.

Father would always give me special missions, and as the name suggests I would feel a little special going on them. Almost like he would hold those missions for him only, as if he wished I wouldn't return this time and be killed in action. I stared at the wall across from me thinking of the 'good ol days' when I was assigned my first S rank mission. I was so new at it, I almost didn't return, my 'infamous' power locked on me when I needed it most however it did have to do with the fact I was running out of energy.

The wall focused once again as I looked to the clock it read two am. Groaning loudly and lying down on my bed with eyes closed I tried my best to fall asleep. Sighing once again I knew my countless sleepless nights would undoubtedly continue until my untimely death.

* * *

Eyes snapped open at the memory that played through my head, hiding as if it were but a beautiful dream. Until it took a turn for the worse and turned into a nightmare. Of course I had no clue when it was that I fell asleep. Be it only for twenty minutes I felt more awake, less light headed and drowsy Sensing another person coming, my eyes drifted to the left and to my door where it opened without a second thought, the light from outside shown in causing my eyes to look at the countless dead birds with their ripped body limbs lying all over the floor. Their blood smeared over the wood, the plants and body of myself and my room. This did not faze me of course, as well as the man who was now ordering those who followed him. "Call someone to clean up this mess. Gaara-Sama time to wake for school~." He spoke in that familiar high pitched voice that was laced with fake happiness. "Yashamaru." My own raspy voice voiced with a hint of clear malice Rubbing the back of my neck without trying my emotionless facade was back on and ready to take on the idiots of this hellish day. Yashamaru opened a box that another male held, "Here's your uniform!" He smiled lifting up a hideous green blazer jacket.

I stared at him like he was one of my victims, _there is no way in hell I'm wearing that._

Moving my legs slightly I couldn't help but feel fuzziness rub against my skin. Lifting up the blanket I noticed a little fox, watching as his chest lifted and fell softly. His little paws twitching slightly as his tail curled around himself more. Time stopped a little as I watched the little orange kit slowly open his eyes. Three white streaks on each side of his cheeks, with white patches on his paws and a white tipped tail. The fox had blue eyes that stared up at me with innocence. Shrugging off the matter of the small creature I picked it up and placed it on my shoulder, the fact that is was still alive from my killing spree the previous night meant that I enjoyed having the little thing around. At least I didn't mind it being there.

"Gaara-sama, what's that?" Yashamaru asked as I walked past him to get to the bathroom to shower and get ready. I looked to the male staring as his short blonde hair flowed against his face, his head tilted staring at the young kit happily clinging to my shoulder. Looking back to the door not wanting to see the familiar blue eyes baring down at me. Instead I thought of a name that would be good for the small kit, and a name popped out at me. It was a type of food that went in your ramen, considering that there was a bowl just laying on my table with said forgotten food laying inside, "Naruto." Was all I spoke as I left the male going to the bathroom that was connected to my room, however I wanted to see for myself just how bad falling asleep for that short amount of time made the world. Little birds, big birds and animals lined the wooden panels, all desert creatures that would be hard to find lined every which way.

"Hm." I hummed softly turning right and using the restroom as it is intended use. Taking a shower with the small fox of course, drying him down with his own towel and me with my own of course. His fur was still damp but dry non the less. Clothing myself in what I would consider appropriate attire of a black tank top with a blood red skull in the middle of it that bled from his eyes, nose and mouth with a black snake that was clearly visible next to the red. It's eyes shown a golden yellow that was clear to be a poisonous snake with it's cat like eyes and intimidating stare, even for a shirt. My pants consisted of black and red as well, black for the left leg and red for the right. It also had dark horizontal streaks that made it look like it had blood red, dark red to black lines that I find very alluring. My feet held black socks, my shoes would have to be placed on when I go to my room to get them. Picking up the kit wrapping him in a towel to warm him more than he was I left to get my things.

"Gaara-sama your uniform!" Yashamaru practically yelled as I gathered what I wanted and left with my boots firmly tired to my feet. Ignoring the male I kept walking to the car that awaited me. Sitting in the back seat with Kurama resting on my lap with a blanket wrapped around him. Yashamaru came out with some of my things placing them in the trunk, the uniform was there as well.

"Where are we going?" I asked running my fingers through Kurama's fur as Yashamaru got into the car starting it and immediately a gush of cold air filled the heated car. "Konoha Junior High. Your brother is already there have left last night and your sister will also be there having a mission there she just stayed."

I nodded my head as he pulled out of the house yard and onto a dirt road that only those who lived in Suna would know existed.

The little fox peeked his head out of the warm blanket and stared his blue eyes up at me. I winced some, everything I wanted to love had blue eyes and I was not wanting to see such a color at this point in time. My eyes narrowed some as they glanced to the window watching the desert dirt fly by with the speed Yashamaru was going at. "Gaara-sama." He spoke and I gave no indication that I was listening but he continued anyways. "Where did that little fox come from?"

This peeked my interest only a little, I too wanted to know where it came from. I shrugged my shoulders absentmindedly started to pet his head again. He lay his head back down with eyes closed as he drifted back to sleep. "Well you can't keep him, it's a wonder he was even out there so far, the don't usually separate from the pack. We can let him go when we get to Konoha." A smile formed on that familiar pale face in which I gave him the best killing glare. "I named him, he is mine." Growling out low almost to the point of not being heard.

Yashamaru shrank back at this just looking at me from the rear view mirror. He nodded slightly and continued the drive.

After some time we finally made it to the school, at eight no less. I noticed a bunch of children run to the gates, regular clothes on in which I was glad I didn't have to wear such a hideous uniform. "Make sure my bike is parked in a spot before this ridiculous school ends. If you pick me up, you'll want to pray for your life." I growled out slinging the bag he gave me over my shoulder and placed Naruto inside with the blanket. "But Gaara-sama wouldn't it be best that you at least know where your home will be?" He asked me as I just stared at him from the side. I nodded slightly, "I will follow you." Was all I said as I left the man practically yelling that I couldn't bring an animal into the building in which I ignored him.

Trying to avoid contact with others was very hard, people were basically bouncing off each other as they walked. Raising my head high as I walked seemed to help with people getting to close. The building was huge, like your average high school, three stories high with numerous hallways a big court yard in the middle where people could eat and 'hang out'. A big yard behind it where the gym class would take place and a connecting off where the lunch room would be as well as the storage area. I sighed loudly dragging my feet to those double doors where I would regret entering soon after.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, should I continue?  
Was it OOC? I hope not... Lol.  
Rate and Review.**


	2. Update

Hey guys, my laptop had soda spilled on it and so... I don't get to have it until later when the keys are fixed and what not.

I feel like I'm going to cry and it hurts! My baby Q^Q

So I might be able to get a few stories out depending on if my mom will let me use her computer or I get to use the Desktop... Or my sister's computer, but that one is even more less likely lol...

But yeah, this is the horrible update I wish I didn't have to re-do again... -Sigh- I'm sorry guys lol.


	3. Classes

**Alright people, now I know I said my computer is out of commission, and what I say is true lol. I am using my mothers computer and I'm sorry for all the errors I am no where near used to her computer's keyboard.. So if words are misspelled and all awkward I fully apologize lol. Some things just slip your line of sight when proof-reading. **

* * *

**Chapter Two - Classes**

"AAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!" A scream was heard as the doors were suddenly wretched open almost hitting me square in the face. Thanks to all my training I was able to dodge the door and stand on top of the little ball connected to the rest of the concrete half wall. Looking down at the young boy laying flat on the floor with his rear high in the air and his right hand rubbing at the top of his head, a nice bump forming.

"Oooooow~" He whined out pushing himself into a sitting position and staring up at me with a sheepish grin. "Eheh, sorry bout that man!" He smiled brightly up at me, I could barely contain the glare that flashed across my features as quickly as they vanished. _Father said I needed to interact with those of my age..._ I then sighed loudly looking back down to him as he stood looking behind himself and running once again, this time to the side of the school. I stood there, on top of the circle as I felt another presence full of hate and anger coming our way. Instantly a female with pink hair and glaring eyes that stared up at me, full of hate. Almost made me excited to see the outcome of what was to come. Instantly my eyes lit up and a small smirk spread across on my features. "Excuse me~." She smiled so sweetly to me, her arms clasped behind her back leaning forward with her head tilting to the side. "Have you seen a blonde boy running through here?" Her eyes closed and her smile spread across her pale like complexed face.

"I have." My smirk intensified with a gleam of full power. "Can you please tell me where he ran off to?" She asked putting as much sweetness into her voice it almost made me flinch back. "He went around the building." My emotionless facade was back up as I jumped from the circle and turned to walk inside. "Thank you~" Sugar coating her words she immediately turned and ran off in the direction the other had ran in.

Rolling my eyes walked through the doors looking at the sheet of paper my uncle had given to me just before I slammed the door in his face. _First class... Is... _I looked down to my paper again reading the familiar font in a familiar order spelling out, English. _English hm? With... It looked like the person teaching is a person named... Jiraiya? _My head tilted to the side just a bit. I knew that name somewhere before, however it left my mind as soon as it had come.

Walking down the large hallways that buzzed with many students and many teachers shooing said students to their respected classes finally found my class. Walking in and taking a seat in the back next to the window stared out the clear glass and to the outside where a light breeze moved the tree branches in a wave like motion. Sighing softly in content at the peaceful quiet decided to stare ahead and get the day over with.

A large man entered the room, Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. Very weird however it went well with his outfit. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit, something I was very familiar with. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side.

He didn't look like a teacher that would be teaching students for the future. Instead he looked like an old man that deserved to be in a traditional japanese house as a lord. "Hello students! My name is Jiraiya Sage! I will be teaching English for this class~ I see that most if not all of you are new to this school, being genin and all." He smiled and I had to tilt my head to the side at the use of words. "Now I know there are some in our school who aren't from here and so I would like to take a minute to talk about the way things are here. First year students, or students who are at the lowest grade level are called genin. Next up are chunin and your last year are called jonin. Do you understand?" He asked looking around the room, most students nodded and smiled up at him.

"Alright! Well, I'm not much of a fan when it comes to formal things and so I'll just try to go through this syllabus as fast as I can." He chuckled softly looking down at a stack of papers in his hand. "Besides the fact that you'll all be getting a copy for you to read on your own time if you oh so desire to read. Though I'm sure most, if not all teachers will be the same." His smile widened more as he passed out the papers.

Once I grabbed my own packet of papers I immediately began to read it, a sort of auto function in my brain. I felt as if I had an assignment and thus read the whole packet in less than a few minutes. I missed the whole thing Jiraiya had said though I knew the syllabus for his class by heart. Something I had learned in the organization.

I sighed loudly and looked to the window to watch the sun and the shadows play across the ground as the wind blew. "Hello~" A loud an obnoxious person yelled almost right in my ear. I looked up to see the round wort face of my teacher. "Did you hear me?" He asked.

"Does it look like I heard you?" I snapped back glaring at the older male. "I did have to yell at you to get your attention so I'm going to assume no. We're going to start introducing ourselves. Now someone already went, now if you can tell me who he is and how old he is I won't send you to the principles office for how sarcastic you are." Jiraiya-sensei warned as he pointed to a lard teen with orange hair that stood up as if slicked back by gel.

I sighed and looked to the window as I began to speak. "his name is Jugo, eighteen years old. His birthday is October first making him a Libra. He's quiet and reserved unless he get angry in which he will go on a rampage and attack anyone who moves. He's especially more defencive about those he considers his family. Only Karin, Suigetsu and a male named Sasuke are those he considers family and follows the leader, Sasuke around like a puppy." I then looked back to the teacher with a sort of gleam in my eyes, I knew all those who were in the room. No one could get past my watchful eyes. "This is his as you would call it, jonin year, or he is suppose to be in it if it weren't for his learning disability of having a fear for tests and that his split personality didn't get him into fights more than once in a school year."

Smirking to myself at the amount of information I gave him as he and the classroom looked at me in awe and complete shock. "There, that should hold you out for the rest of the day for Jugo there. Now if you don't mind. I would like to go to my next class." As I said that gathered my bookbag with Naruto sleeping inside as the bell rang. Smirking again left the room with not only the teacher watching me walk out, but the rest of the class and a very fuming Jugo behind.

The rest of the day was like that, going to my respective classes, gathering the syllabus from each teacher and reading it in a matter of seconds. The rest of the class was taught the standards and I just stared out of the window. My scheduale was boring and standard for those of the... 'Genin' level. English for my first hour with Jiraiya, Math for second with Iruka, History for third with Asuma, Gym for my fourth and the teacher for that class was a man that I wish I never had to have. His name was Might Gai and he had a bowl cut hairstyle with the thickest eyebrows I had ever seen in my entire life... And I have seen some things in my short lifetime. He was overky energetic for a man that was around thirty and counting.

However that wasn't the only disturbing thing about that class. The other one was that there seemed to be a mini me of the teacher. A young boy that was a year older than myself was at his side at all waking minutes of the day. It was as if they were related to each other. Though when I read the files on all the students in the school as well as the teachers on the car ride here it had said Might Gai adopted the younger male. Though he looked just like the teacher from the youngers earlier days. Rock Lee was his name, he and his father figure were always together. It was almost sickening.

After gym I had lunch where I sat outside in a tree the whole time. After lunch was Art with a man I thought was dead. It was an awkward reuinion in which he stared at me and I him. "You haven't changed a bit." I sighed with a slight smile stepping toward him. "You grew to be... So big." His voice held that of sweetness that almost made me chock. "Gaara..." He sighed and his eyes softened considerably as he wrapped his arms tightly around my form making me stiffen and sweatdrop for only a split second before I wrapped my own arms around the male holding on tightly.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered in my ear softly running his hand through my hair causing my facade of emotionlessness break into little pieces. "Fuck." i whispered tightening my hold on the oler male. Said male guided me to his office as the students were looking at us awkwardly and started to whisper.

"Gaara I'm so sorry." He whispered once again into my ear that made a shiver run through my spine. I nodded rubbing at my eyes to make the tears stop forming. "Sasori." I whimpered and almost slapped my hand across my own face at how weak I sounded. "How's... Kankuro and Temari?" He asked looking through the little glass connecting to his door watching more students file in. "I don't know. We were all separated when... When we heard you had left the organization." I frowned holding onto his hand for dear life. "How is.. **He**?" Looking down at our conjoined hands frowned with a solem look about it.

"He's... The same as always... More hard now, but I've gotten used to it. Please don't worry... Sasori... Cousin, I'm used to being tormented by his actions... And he can't hurt you anymore." I smiled at him and he only looked up with clear pain in his eyes. "Does he know I'm here?"

"I don't know, do you still have the same name?" I asked as he shook his head. "You look the same though, like you haven't aged at all... It's nice to see after all these years. I missed you." Sighing out as the bell rang and diminished the peace we had. "Should probably get back to the classroom with the rest of the students. You know, and start the lecture." he smiled kissing my hand, then my cheek and finally my forehead.

All I could do was nod and stand walking through the doors sitting at the desk nearest him but to the furthest away from everyone else. He started the syllabus talk again, like all teachers had done. When he gave us the familiarly large packet of necessary information I read it in a matter of minutes once again. I could see his eyes on me instantly as I looked up to him and smiled softly. He knew all to well the training that I had undergone considering he was a part of the same organization.

"Sensei~!" A child yelled almost sweetly to Sasori and he looked up to said kid. "Yes?" He asked with a child like smile. "Who is **he** to you?" The girl smiled looking to me instantly with a perfectly manacured finger pointing rudely to me. I glared at the girl, her hair a type of blonde that almost looked silver in the right lighting. Said hair was pulled into a pony tail with a selection that hid her right eye from view at certain angles. Her eyes a type of blue that was faded and hinted slightly of green.

My glare did nothing to her, she smiled in a smug way and instantly I put her into my instant kill list. Sasori must have noticed as he stepped in front of my line of sight to the blonde female with a soft smile. "Gaara, don't. Calm down." He commanded in that sweetly soft voice I had missed and once loved. Nodding numbly looked down and took in a few big deep breathes. "This class." He began with a smile in his voice as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Is my cousin Gaara. We had been the best of friends when we were little until I moved here to be the Art teacher after my teaching degree. This is the first time I'm seeing him in many years. He's very special to me." His smile never wavered, his voice never quivered and a small warmth was found in my heart at his words.

Yes Sasori was special to me as well. He was the only one I could ever rely on when I was younger, he took the blame for everything when it came to me. He protected me when I couldn't protect myself. In some ways he was more on the lines of my father than my original father. I loved him, and he loved me back. Placing my own hand on top of his the students smiled at us, some whispering and others totally ignoring the small act of love that we expressed.

After that disgustingly heartwarming show, the bell rang and we filed out soon after. I had stayed behind to stalk to Sasori before I was shooed out by said teacher to get to my next class that was Psycology with Ibiki. Then on to Orochimaru for science and finally to Zabuza, the weapons specialist.

I had immediately taken this class to get a better grip on my aiming and so that I could show the others up in a matter of seconds. I smirked to myself knowing that such a class was actually in a high school such as this. However those who took this class were those who had special parents such as the Uchiha's. They were world renown for their assasins and so they developed a class to teach the students who wanted to go into the army or, the Uchiha children to weild a weapon eariler on in the years.

Why they wanted this I had no idea, for myself it was a little weird in such a peaceful country as Konoha. I could understand my own country of Suna where food is scarse and you needed to be able to live and weild a weapon just to get your food. Here it was different and thus I had thought the school was different.

Shrugging it off and entering the classroom I smiled widely at the assortment of guns lining the walls behind protective steelbars and glass. I knew I would love this class instantly. Zabuza-sensei was a tall man with brown hair that stood up thanks to the wrappings around half his face, from below his eyes and down. Eyes piercing and voice rough almost like mine, however mine was much more deep.

He handed out the packets and a select few of us were done in a matter of minutes. However I knew he would be looking for those special students and purposely left the packet alone to read later on in the day. I had heard about the infamous Zabuza and wished to not seem to special so that I could surprise the male at a more later time to feel more smug and more in power than he. My plan was perfect and I had to hide the smile that tried to spread across my face at this. Naruto in my bad was becoming restless as he squirmed in my bag looking up at me with pleading eyes.

I looked back with a glare and that made his body shiver as he rolled back into a ball to snooze a bit more.

There was a familiar blonde male in my class that made the gears in my head start to turn. I couldn't remember reading his file, I couldn't remember anything about this male, only he was the one that almost bashed my face in this morning.

_So he's in this class neh?_ I smirked as sat next to me in the two seated table like desks. "Hi!" He smiled cheerfully as Zabuza allowed us to do as we pleased seeing as he had already went over his syllabus and was now cleaning a nice looking Mateba Autorevolver behind the large floor length desk. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! What's your name?" His smile grew wider and wider at his own name.

Glancing to look at him took in his features. He had sun kissed tan skin, a nice build however it could use a bit more training though his body was covered by a large t-shirt. his hair was golden just like the sun just on the other side of these brick walls. His eyes the bluest of blues I had ever seen, they shown so brightly they had a lining of silver mixed in with the baby blues and darker blues. Not to mention his smile was as daziling as his eyes, and if I didn't know the difference between genders I would have thought he a female.

"Gaara." i introduced myself shifting to sit more comfortably as I then remembered what he had said. "Wait... Naruto?" I asked looking to him once again as he smiled and nodded. Looking to my bag realized that he had the same name as the kit in my bag. "I see." Chuckling softly at the coicidence. He smiled as well and slightly joined in on my chuckled thoguh it was easy to tell that he had no idea what was going on and I did not wish to elaborate on it much.

After my weapons class it was the bell for school to be over. And I cannot tell you how insanely happy it made me to know that I was able to go home and spend some much needed time on research. There were still an amount of students I didn't know, and Uzumaki Naruto just proved such a claim. Walking out to the parking lot pulled the little kit from my bag and wrapped him around my neck as he snuggled into me. Patting his head went to the parking lot where there were an amount of students surrounding the thing that made my life so much better.

"Ah, Gaara-sama!" A familiar voiced and familiar dirty blonde yelled to me waving like a parent. Glaring at him as I walked nearer the students around 'ooh'ed' and 'awe'ed' at me and my ride. Most not old enough to get a car, or they don't have the money or license to drive one. I however didn't need such a thing to drive and yearned at a very younge age. "Here are your key's." Yashamaru smiled tossing said keys at me in which I grabbed and lifted the helmet in my arms. "Drive home, I will be right behind you." I commanded as he bowed. Putting Naruto back in my bag slide the helmet on my head eaily sitting on the contraption as I inserted the key and reved it to life. The students whistled and teased me as they got in my way to leave. "Awe, _**Gaara-sama.**_ Leaving so soon?" They teased and mocked, assuming they were the students of higher ranking and leaving the school faster as they were either chunin or jonin level. Smirking behind the tinted glass of my helmet reved the engine again as it jolted forward in a warning to those in front of me.

Yashamaru beside me started his car and began his departure. The students in my way quickly jumped as I kicked off and started to pull out at a fast speed scaring them into the ground with a loud laugh on my part.

I followed Yashamaru to our new house reluctantly, looking to it noticed it was nothing like myself. It was more on the lines of paternal, like the rest of the houses lining the young street as it had looked to be newly built houses. I frowned parking in the spacious parking lot pulling off the helmet and stared up at the house that would be where I lived for the next three years I was in school.

* * *

**So here's the second chapter. Sorry it's all... BLAH! But I needed to get this out of the way so that I could start on some other things :/ you know? **

**LOL**

**Anyways... My update is still in effect and I'm sorry about that. Q,Q my baby's still at the doctors T^T (Computer = my baby)**

**Rate and Review, tell me what you think. ^ ^**


End file.
